


Pretty Boy

by AngstyBunBun



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt, Fights, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29947149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngstyBunBun/pseuds/AngstyBunBun
Summary: Junhee wants to get over his crush on  Donghun before debut. He has a very bad plan.
Relationships: Lee Donghun/Park Junhee | Jun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Pretty Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Dyslexic sorry for errors

Junhee was confident, people often thought he wasn’t because he was shy. He just wasn’t as outgoing as people expected someone like him to be. When he first met Donghun, he felt an instant attraction but he didn’t think it would be that big of a deal, he’d been attracted to other trainees before this. However then he ended up staying with Donghun in a group and his initial ‘oh wow that guy is handsome’ very quickly progressed into ‘oh shit I am in love with him’. Donghun was nice and cuddly, he took care of the people younger than him in their first company they met in and then when they moved to Beat Interactive Donghun continued to care for Junhee. When they had their official group, Junhee was set to be the leader. He was nervous Donghun would be upset about someone younger than him getting that role but Donghun only ruffled his hair and told him to do good. Donghun did that a lot, ruffling Junhee’s hair or petting it; Junhee liked it even if he always got flustered by the small gesture. The other older member, Sehyoon, was also unbothered by Junhee getting the role. The youngest two, Byeongkwan and Yuchan, told him that it made sense for him to be the leader. Junhee didn’t think so but he would take the role seriously. 

As time passed Junhee’s way of taking his role seriously started weighing on him. He took it upon himself to solve every issue or argument that came up, always putting his own emotions on hold so he could help everyone. He had times where he’d wake in a cold sweat from a nightmare and go to get a drink then Yuchan would shuffle in saying he had a nightmare and even though Junhee wasn’t really in a position to help he would pull Yuchan into a hug and let him talk about it. Junhee would comfort everyone but himself. It was getting bad but Junhee didn’t want to be seen as a bad leader if he complained. Then one day while he was making sure Byeongkwan and Yuchan had everything they needed for classes Sehyoon came out and said he’d finish their lunches. Before Junhee could tell him it was fine Donghun grabbed his wrist and dragged him out of the room and to a bedroom.

“Hyung, Channie and Kwannie’s lunches aren’t done and then I was going to walk them to the station before I did the shopping and-”

“Shut up.” Donghun made him sit on the bed “You need to stop taking care of everyone but yourself. Junhee, when was the last time you took five minutes for yourself.”

“I don’t need-”

“Everyone needs time for themselves. Junhee just because you are the leader doesn’t mean you stop mattering. You can come to me or Sehyoon if you need help… We don’t want you to get burnt out or feel alone, we care about you.”

“I’m fine. Seriously hyung I am, but I have things to do so I need to go” Junhee started to stand up but Donghun pushed him back down. “Hyung-”

“I will let you go...just please-” Donghun started.

“Junnie hyung! Are you coming? We'll be late!” Yuchan called. Junhee moved Donghun’s hands away from him and stood.

“I’ll see you later, don’t worry about me. I’m fine.” Junhee said before he left the room. He heard Donghun sigh and call him a liar, but Donghun let him go. Junhee went to the two youngest and smiled “Sorry Donghun hyung needed something, let’s go.”

“When you’re shopping will you buy extra tangerines?” Yuchan asked as they headed out. Junhee nodded and smiled. After Junhee made sure the two got on their train to school and promised to be there to pick them up after they finished classes for the day he headed to the store to grab what the dorm needed. He honestly could have used help shopping as the bags were heavy to carry home but he didn’t want to have to ask Donghun or Sehyoon after the talk he had had with Donghun. When Junhee finally made it home he assumed Sehyoon and Donghun would be out. However only Sehyoon was out, Donghun was waiting on the couch for him.

“Jun. You are not getting out of this conversation. I’m worried about you…” Donghun sighed. Junhee went to the kitchen and started putting all his groceries away. 

“I am fine I already told you.” Junhee muttered as he put the groceries away. Donghun stood and went to him. Junhee looked at him about to tell him again that he was fine when Donghun’s hand went up to cup his cheeks.

“Junhee, please. I know you’re not fine, you don’t have to take it all on alone.”

“I am the leader, I can handle-” Junhee started, stopping when Donghun’s thumbs brushed lightly on his cheekbones. 

“Junhee, you are the leader but I am your hyung. You can lean on me, you aren’t alone. Please I don’t want you to feel like you have to carry the weight of everyone else's problems alone… I want to help you.” Donghun’s voice was soft and gentle. Junhee wanted to continue telling Donghun he was fine but he felt the tears filling with his eyes. Before he started crying fully Donghun had pulled him into his arms and was rubbing his back. Junhee cried into his shoulder, he didn’t talk at all he just needed to cry. Donghun was there holding him and rubbing his back whispering that it was all going to be okay. After a while Junhee started leaning more heavily on Donghun, having cried himself to the point of exhaustion. Donghun picked him up and carried him to his bed.

“Don’t leave…” Junhee muttered. Donghun laid down with him holding him close.

“I’m not going anywhere… I got you.” Donghun pressed a kiss to his hair. Junhee cuddled into him. “Want to talk about it? What’s been going on?”

“I just… I don’t know? I’ve been having nightmares a lot and just general stress.” Junhee muttered, his face pressed into Donghun’s chest. “But I should be a good leader and take care of the group...and-”

“And I will take care of you. You aren’t alone here Junhee, we are a family. You can lean on us for help when you need it, like real brothers.” Donghun said. Even though he was trying to be comforting Donghun’s words felt like a stab to his heart. Junhee knew that Donghun wouldn’t have the same feelings that he had but hearing Donghun call them brothers hurts. Donghun didn’t notice anything, he never had noticed Junhee’s feelings. It was the one burden Junhee would always have to keep and deal with alone. Junhee pulled back a little and grabbed his phone to set alarms to make sure he was able to get the youngest two from the station. “What are you doing?” 

“I have to pick the kids up, I promised them I would” Junhee mumbled. Donghun looked at him then nodded and pulled Junhee closer again.

“I’ll go with you. For now, try to sleep. You need rest, Junnie” Donghun murmured kissing his head again. Junhee cuddled more into him and closed his eyes. As much as it hurt to know Donghun would never feel the same, he was where he sought comfort. Even when he was hiding how much he was struggling he would always find himself seeking out to cuddle with him, Donghun loved cuddling so he never questioned it. Junhee felt bad using him for his warm and comforting presence. 

They slept curled up together for a few hours before the alarm went off. Junhee woke and groaned, he sat up feeling Donghun’s arm squeeze more around his waist. When Junhee moved his arm Donghun rolled over and buried his face into Junhee’s pillow. Junhee reached to wake him but changed his mind, Donghun needed rest. Junhee got up and went to brush his teeth and put on some makeup since he looked a mess. He had almost finished putting on his light makeup look when Donghun seemed to just appear in the mirror behind him, making him scream. 

“Were you just going to leave me?” Donghun asked as Junhee had one hand clutched on the sink and the other over his heart. 

“I thought you could use more rest! Why does that mean I have to die?!” Junhee whined “You almost gave me a heart attack!”

“You’re dramatic. I said I’d go with you, you should have woken me up,” Donghun moved to brush his teeth. Junhee sighed waiting for him to finish before they could leave. The walked to the station mostly in silence other than Donghun’s occasionally comment on a cat he saw or the flowers starting to bloom. Junhee texted Yuchan and Byeongkwan that they were almost there just a couple minutes late, Yuchan responded that they had missed their train and would be another 45 minutes at least. Junhee sighed and asked Donghun what to do, it wouldn’t be worth it to walk all the way back home since the would be home for like 10-15 minutes before they had to head back out. 

“Well, let’s have a little date!” Donghun smiled pulling Junhee with him into a little cafe, “I’ll treat you!”

“You don’t have to,” Junhee mumbled.

“But I want to.” Donghun smiled, going up to the counter. He ordered them two little cakes, one mixed berry and the other a cheesecake. Junhee watched him, his heart hammering in his chest despite his best efforts to not let it. Donghun turned to him asking something, Junhee blinked confused.

“Huh?” Junhee looked at him, he hadn’t been listening. Donghun rolled his eyes, shaking his head slightly. 

“Always off in space aren’t you?” Donghun chuckled a little “I asked what you thought the babies would like?”

“You… uh they’ll like anything. Chocolate?” Junhee looked at him with a small smile. Donghun nodded, turning back to order for the others asking to wait to pick them up for about 20 minutes. Junhee internally kicked himself, he always did this- letting himself read more into Donghun’s actions. Donghun moved to go sit with Junhee following behind him, Junhee looked at the cakes then spoke “You didn’t get us drinks hyung, I’ll go get us some.” Junhee didn’t need a drink but he did need a minute to calm himself down. Donghun nodded and smiled at him apologizing. Junhee went off to get drinks, he got Donghun a mint chocolate latte and himself a chocolate strawberry latte. He calmed down while they were being made, ignoring the shattering of his own heart as he always did for the sake of the group and his own dignity. Once he got back to Donghun the older had already taken a couple bites of the berry cake, Junhee set the drinks down deciding to not comment on how that was his favorite from this bakery. Donghun took a sip of his drink and his eyes lit up.

“Mint choco! It’s my favorite! You remembered! Thank you, Junnie!” Donghun smiled so brightly it made Junhee’s heart ache. Junhee smiled back and sipped on his drink.

“I know, I remembered your bad tastes.” Junhee smiled and took a bite of the cheesecake. He couldn’t tell the truth because if he looked Donghun in the eyes and said ‘I remember everything about you’, Donghun would actually notice his feelings. He couldn’t have that because if Donghun found out, Junhee’s world would come crashing down- Donghun wouldn’t hate him but he would so, so sweetly explain that he didn’t have the same feelings. Junhee didn’t need to hear what he already knew. He was acting very focused on his phone while eating, he felt bad that he was basically ignoring Donghun but he couldn’t bring himself to have small talk. He went to take a bite of his cheesecake still looking at his phone but he froze tasting berries. Junhee looked up and saw Donghun eating the cheesecake, the berry cake sitting where the cheesecake had been. 

“I wanted some cheesecake” Donghun shrugged and smiled before Junhee could ask. Junhee nodded and took another bite of the mixed berry cake. Donghun smiled looking at him with the softest eyes, Junhee squirmed under his look and looked away as he ate more cake. “You’re cute when you’re embarrassed.” Donghun stated, like it wasn’t a big deal. 

“I’m not embarrassed…” Junhee muttered and stood up “I’m full I’m going to go to the shop next door I need to grab something. I’ll meet you in 10 minutes.” 

“Junnie, wait-” Donghun looked shocked but Junhee just walked away. He went to the store next door and walked through the isles aimlessly for a minute, barely registering the stationary stuff near him. He went to the bathroom and sat in a stall, he didn’t cry as much as he wanted to. Junhee just stared at the door, he hated how weak he was toward the eldest member. Donghun would look at him with his soft sweet eyes and that damned little smile that made Junhee feel like he was the only person in the world for five seconds before reality always came crashing back. Donghun was just a good hyung, nothing more and nothing less- Junhee needed to remember that. Junhee had one idea on how to make sure that happened but it was risky. Making Donghun mad was hard and if Donghun got mad enough he left their group might fall apart. 

After a few minutes Junhee took a deep breath and left the bathroom, he grabbed a couple notebooks and a pack of pins and went to check out. When he walked outside Donghun was standing there holding a bag with what Junhee assumed to be Yuchan and Byeongkwan’s cakes. Donghun was looking around and then when he spotted Junhee he went over to him looking a little annoyed. 

  
  


“Hey hyung I-” Junhee started to say with a smile but was cut off.

“You can’t just run off like that Junhee! Are you out of your mind?”

“I’m sorry hyung…” Junhee hung his head, he hadn’t expected Donghun to get mad this easily. However, Donghun pulled him into a hug.

“Don’t be upset. Sorry I was just worried.” Donghun rubbed his back. Junhee hated it, but he cuddled more into the hug as always. “I just don’t want you to get hurt… We don’t have a lot of fans but I just worry. You always hear stories or crazy fans and I don’t want you to be in danger.”

“It’s fine, I’m fine.” Junhee pulled away an easy going smile plastered on his face. “Let’s go get the kids. I have big news. Can you text Sehni hyung to meet at home?” Junhee asked. Donghun nodded with a smile, he pulled out his phone while they walked. They still got to the station about five minutes early. They were sitting and waiting for their ‘babies’ as Donghun liked to affectionately call them, Junhee smiled softly. Junhee loved the oldest member's habit of teasing the people he cared for and yet calling them cute affectionate names with the softest voice. Of course as soon as Yuchan and Byeongkwan were in their sights Donghun ‘hid’ his softness.

“You brats! I came all this way with Junnie to pick you up like good parents, and you go and miss your train? I could have been sleeping!” Donghun fake scolded. Yuchan smiled brightly while running to hug Donghun.

“Hi Hyungie! I’m sorry!” Yuchan laughed “I’ll cuddle you when we get home to make it up to you.”

“Hmm… Yeah that works for me” Donghun smiled squeezing Yuchan tightly. 

“Ready to head home?” Junhee asked looking at the three. 

“Yep!” Byeongkwan smiled. Junhee stood and grabbed the bag with the cakes so they could head home. Donghun walked while being clung to by Yuchan who was rambling excitedly about all his classes. When they got home they youngest practically inhaled their cakes, Junhee tried to tell them to save some for Sehyoon but Donghun waved him off then showed him the third cake he’d apparently bought. Once Sehyoon got home and had his cake, Junhee gathered them all in the living room.

“Big, and very good news!” Junhee smiled at his members. “We have an official debut date-” he paused as everyone gasped and cheered. “May 23rd, we will start recording in the studio in a couple days. Then we learn choreography and film the music video starting next week.”

“We are DEBUTING!!!” Yuchan jumped on Junhee hugging him tightly. Junhee held him and braced himself for- The other three dove at them sending them tumbling to the floor laughing. 

“We can’t tell anyone outside of our group just yet. The company wanted to do this in a meeting but I really wanted to tell you all myself so I asked to do it like this instead.” Junhee smiled trying to wrap his arms around all of them at once even though he knew his arms were too short. 

“AWW our leader-nim is so sweet!” Sehyoon cooed. 

“Leaves us no choice,” Byeongkwan sighs gravely “We gotta kiss him.” Before Junhee could move he was attacked by his members kissing all over his face. Scream laughing, Junhee tried to push them all off. Eventually Donghun called off the attack of the leader, everyone collapsed on the floor smiling and laughing. 

  
  


Junhee waited a month before he tried to make Donghun mad. He had a friend who was coming up from Suncheon and he’d asked him for help. He was going to bring him to the dorm at a time when only Donghun would be home but act like he had forgotten Donghun was home. Junhee had it all planned out. Donghun would yell at him, probably call him stupid and kick his friend out; maybe assume Junhee was trying to have a one night stand. The members all knew Junhee was gay, he just hoped bringing someone random home would annoy Donghun enough.

“I know I have already said this already, but this is a terrible idea Junhee.” His friend said as they arrived at the dorm.

“Shut up, it’s not. I need him to be really mad at me, it’ll help me get over this crush before we debut. Now don’t blow it.” Junhee huffed then shook his head and opened the door and pulled him in giggling. His friend, despite his complaints and worries, played his part pulling Junhee close and telling him to be quiet. Before Junhee could answer Donghun appeared, staring at them silently for a moment as if processing what he saw. “Hyung! I- I thought you were out!” Junhee fake stammered. Donghun grabbed his arm, roughly yanking him away from his friend. Donghun's grip was so tight he gasped in pain but Donghun didn’t ease up.

“Hey! Let go of him!” His friend moved, dropping the act of being caught, now into protective mode. 

“Get the fuck out! Don’t ever speak to him again!” Donghun snarled, moving between them still squeezing Junhee’s arm. Junhee motioned for him to leave, mouthing that he would be fine. The friend hesitated but left. 

“Hyung...my arm…” Junhee mumbled trying to pry his fingers off. Donghun spun on him with rage filled eyes but he did let go. Junhee shifted nervously under his glare.

“What the actual fuck Junhee?!” Donghun finally exploded. Junhee opened his mouth but Donghun continued “Are you actually a fucking idiot?! Why the fuck would you try to sneak a one night stand into our fucking dorm?! Especially right now when we are so close to debut?!”

“I-” Junhee tried, Donghun was way angier than he had planned. Junhee looked down at his feet. 

“It’s always fucking pretty boys like you! You think you can get away with anything just because of your face! You don’t care about anyone who isn’t as pretty! I always fucking knew how selfish pretty boys were but I thought you'd be different. Guess I was wrong.” Donghun’s words felt like knives into Junhee’s fragile heart but he could find a voice to speak, he wanted to tell him it was just a silly joke. Junhee didn’t want to make Donghun this mad, “Do you have anything to fucking say for yourself?!” Donghun yelled. When Junhee didn’t answer, Donghun threw his hands up and turned to walk away. He took a couple steps then stopped and looked back at Junhee. “I can’t believe I actually thought you could be a friend and trusted you’d be a good leader.” Junhee’s eyes snapped to Donghun filling with tears, his lips parting, but Donghun had already turned and was stomping away. Junhee stood in the entryway where Donghun had left him some tears running down his cheeks. Slowly he shuffled to his room and sat on his bed, he didn’t breakdown, just had a few stray tears. 

“You weren’t supposed to say that…” Junhee mumbled, his voice barely a whisper, no chance that Donghun could hear him as he whimpered “Hyung…” Junhee looked at the door part of him hoping Donghun would come bursting in to apologize. Donghun didn’t and Junhee ended up falling asleep for a while, having nightmares the whole time.

When Junhee woke he heard all the members talking and laughing. Junhee sat up and scrubbed a hand down his face before getting up and heading out of his room. Donghun was in the kitchen with Sehyoon cooking, Byeongkwan and Yuchan were excitedly playing a video game while shoving each other and laughing loudly. Junhee watched them all silently unsure if Donghun had said anything about what had happened, maybe they all thought he was just a selfish pretty boy who didn’t care about anyone else. Junhee would jump in front of a bullet for any of his members, he loves them all with his whole heart and he just wants to see them happy. They still had time and if they decided they didn’t want to be in a group with him Junhee would leave the company but beg CEO Hyeim to still let them debut. He’d buy every album to support them, even if they all hated him.

“Junnie hyung! You’re up!” Yuchan looked over once the current match in the game had ended. Donghun glanced at Junhee then went back to the food.

“Yeah, I’m up…” Junhee smiled. Yuchan got up and ran over to him grabbing his arm, Junhee winced as Yuchan grabbed over the spot Donghun had earlier.

“Come play!” Yuchan pulled, not noticing his pain. Junhee followed him, sitting by Byeongkwan. Byeongkwan gave him a controller and told him they were playing Mario Kart, Junhee nodded and gave him a smile. They played for a while before Donghun called for them to stop playing and come eat. The other members didn’t act like they knew anything and Donghun acted like nothing had happened. Still it was awkward, Junhee knew that Donghun hated him now but here he was acting like they were fine. After a little while Junhee wanted to go back to his room but he needed to find a way to escape. Then he remembered Yuchan had been showing him a painting he’d done when he went back to Jeju.

“Channie, did you show everyone that painting yet?” Junhee asked “I’m sure Sehyoon hyung would love to see it”

“Oh no I haven’t! Hold on!” Yuchan smiled, grabbing his phone. It worked; everyone was now focused on the baby of the group. Junhee cleaned up his stuff and went to his room, he called his dad so he could talk to him and his mom. They would make him feel better, he wouldn’t tell them what all happened but talking to them always helps. No one came to check on him for the rest of the night, all too focused on Yuchan. Junhee had a bruise on his arm from Donghun for about a week and a half, he wore long sleeves to hide it.

  
  


Time passed and while Donghun seemed to have forgotten about the whole situation, Junhee was not able to let it go. Everytime someone told him he was pretty he just wanted to cry, he had grown to hate his own face. Junhee didn’t want to just be pretty, he wanted to show how nice and good he was. Donghun would still ask if he was doing okay, saying he was worried about him being overwhelmed; but Junhee wasn’t going to let himself slip again. Junhee had developed a good talent of seeming like he was open and loving while being completely shut off from everyone. He would never tell Donghun how much his words that day had negatively affected him, he didn’t want Donghun to be upset. They had 2 comebacks, one without Yuchan since he had made it into a temporary group UNB after he had been on The Unit. Donghun and Byeongkwan had technically made it into the group from MixNine but the group didn’t get to debut. Junhee was coming home from having lunch alone one night when they hadn't had Take Me Higher promotions. Donghun was lounging on the couch when he walked in. Donghun looked at him and gave him a wave.

“Hey, Pretty Boy. Sehyoon went for a bike ride, and-” Donghun started as Junhee walked by. Junhee froze half way to his room. Donghun looked at him “Jun?” Junhee took a shaky breath then kept walking.

“I’m tired…” was all Junhee managed to mumble before he went into his room. Donghun followed him worried.

“Junhee, something’s wrong, tell me.” Donghun frowned from his doorway. Junhee shook his head and started to get changed. Donghun frowned, watching him.

“Jun-”

“I’m fine-” Junhee’s wavering voice betrayed him but he tried to hold firm. “Sometimes I don’t want to talk to you about my problems...You should respect that.”

“Junnie, we’re friends. I just want to help-” Donghun began, he had said that before- that they were friends. This time Junhee exploded. All the pent up emotions came pouring out of his eyes and mouth. 

“No, we aren’t! You don’t get to insult me the way you did and never apologize then call us friends, Lee Donghun! You act like I should be over it! But I’m not, I hate seeing myself and-” Junhee took a breath, he was crying and shaking. Donghun looked confused and a little mad.

  
  


“Just because you had a bad day doesn’t mean you should lash out.” Donghun crossed his arms. To his surprise Junhee started laughing tears still streaming down his cheeks.

“Yeah, of course! It’s my fault, always is! I should have left before debut… Pretty boys like me can’t be good leaders, right? We’re too selfish, that’s what you said back then. You want to know something even funnier than what you said to me? That guy I brought home? He was a friend from my hometown, he had come to visit and I thought it would be funny to prank you. I really thought you’d just be kinda mad but mostly shocked and then we could be like ‘Surprise this is actually one of my best friends I wanted you to meet!’. But you- you had to use that chance to tell me how you really felt.” Junhee scoffed “Like I thought you’d be mad but would at least listen but, no, you had to make sure I knew I was the worst person because what? You assumed I was easy and you’d think I’d be that kind of person after having known me for three years? You really believed I’d risk A.C.E for some dick? I would literally die for all of you, I want nothing more than for A.C.E to succeed. But because I am a ‘pretty boy’ I can’t be trusted. The worst part of it all? After all this I still like hyung, so much! I want to hate you for what you said but I can’t. I keep trying to show you I’m more than the pretty boy you think I am, and yet I still come home to you calling me that!”

“Junhee I-”

“Save your fake apology! I don’t care, leave me alone!”

“Hyungs?” Byeongkwan’s voice made Junhee’s stomach drop, but while Donghun froze in panic Junhee reacted. Moving around Donghun to Byeongkwan he spoke calmly and sweetly.

“Kwannie! I didn’t know you were home! I’m sorry”

“I wasn’t… I just got home and heard yelling… Is everything okay?”

“Yes, yes don’t worry. Just a disagreement, we are fine. Sorry you heard that.” Junhee stroked Byeongkwan’s cheek with one hand. “Hyung will buy your favorite chicken to make up for it!”

“Are you sure everything is okay?” Byeongkwan eyes flickered between the leader and the eldest nervously. 

“Yep come on, walk with hyung to go pick up your chicken so we don’t have to pay a delivery fee. Hyung can you call Sehyoon to come home for dinner? We will be back in probably 30 minutes.” Junhee didn’t wait for an answer walking out of the room, taking Byeongkwan who still looked concerned with him. Donghun watched them leave with a sad look on his face, he had never thought of the words he had said after that night. He figured Junhee had also forgotten and it wasn’t a big deal anymore. 

Junhee assured Byeongkwan several times that the fight had been something trivial several times on their way to and from the chicken place. When they got back Sehyoon was just arriving home, Byeongkwan runs to Sehyoon and hugs his arm asking something. Sehyoon simply responds with a smile and ruffling of the younger’s hair. Junhee smiled at them and carried the bags into their dorm, setting the food on the table. He began to unpack the food onto the table. Donghun went to him, the other two were still outside. 

“Junhee, can we talk…” Donghun tried, slowly- he was scared to set Junhee off. 

“No we can not. We have nothing to discuss. Sehyoon and Byeongkwan are just outside anyway, so we can’t talk even if there was something to talk about.” Junhee turned to face Donghun, “I really don’t think we ever have anything else to discuss, Donghun. In fact. I never want to have a not group related talk with you again.” 

“Junhee, please, listen to me-” Donghun tried to talk but Junhee held up a hand.

“No. I have nothing to listen too and-” Junhee started but as soon as the door opened he stopped, took a breath then smiled bright “Now hyungie, no more pouting. We have chicken and so all problems and issues are resolved.” Donghun blinked confused, staring at him, and how the switches had just been flipped. Junhee had gone from cold to his usual sweet self. 

“Chicken does fix all problems!” Sehyoon smiled as he came into the room with Byeongkwan. “Byeongkwannie was just telling me that since he is acting maknae until our Channie returns-” Sehyoon paused then a weird crossed his face but he smiled and continued “Our Kwan wants to get at least three legs. Of course as the best hyung he has I told him that was fine.”

“Of course it is,” Junhee smiled walking away from Donghun to smoosh Byeongkwan’s cheeks. “Anything for the baby. Soak it up while you can.”

“I mean obviously I miss my best friend, but I am going to milk the being baby while I can” Byeongkwan laughed. Junhee pulled him into a hug and kissed the side of his head. 

“Adorable baby” Junhee cooed. Donghun watched him, his normal sad eyes helped hide how upset he was. That night Sehyoon asked Donghun what was wrong because he hadn't called Yuchan 'UNB's Chan'. Donghun simply shrugged not wanting to answer. 

"Jun isn't irrational, if you had a fight talk to him" Sehyoon stated before leaving Donghun. He always knew way too much.

  
  
  


Another year had passed and Donghun hadn’t been able to apologize to Junhee. Junhee would just avoid him at any given opportunity, Donghun felt like he couldn’t apologize as more time passed it would be disingenuous as it took too long to say it. Junhee acted so normal when anyone else was around, but as soon as they were alone Junhee would leave. 

A chance to apologize properly arose after their second US Tour. Everyone had gone to visit family. Junhee would be home to their dorm second, Donghun would be first, they would be alone for three days. Donghun planned to use this time to grovel before Yuchan got home in the morning of the fourth day. To his surprise Junhee let Donghun pick him up from his train. Junhee looked exhausted, happy but exhausted. The dogs had probably worn him out, so Donghun decided to give up the first day of groveling so Junhee could rest. 

They got home and Donghun helped carry Junhee’s bags in. Junhee mumbled a thanks when Donghun set the bags in his room, Donghun just told him to get some rest and left him alone. Junhee face-planted in bed and almost instantly fell asleep. Donghun spent some time preparing stuff so he could get up early and make something that Junhee would enjoy. Once he finished with that he went and got a quick shower before climbing in his bed. He had just started to close his eyes when Junhee screamed. A brief second of processing before Donghun went tearing out of his room and to Junhee. Junhee was leaving his room when Donghun got to the door. Junhee breathes Donghun’s name when he saw him, then Junhee dove into his arms. Donghun wrapped his arms around Junhee’s trembling frame while he cried into his chest.

“Nightmares?” Donghun questioned, rubbing Junhee’s back. Junhee nodded against him, “It’s not real Junnie… Hyung is here, I won’t ever let anything bad happen- I won’t let anything hurt you. Let’s get you back in bed, okay?” Junhee nodded again and Donghun took Junhee back into the room. Junhee pulls Donghun into his bed with him cuddling up, his head tucked under Donghun’s chin “Do you want to talk about the nightmare?”

“Usual stuff… Death, and monsters and stuff…” Junhee mumbled into his collarbone, then he took a shaking breath “Yuchannie- he…”

“Is safe in Jeju right now, Byeongkwan is safe too and just a few miles away. Sehni is safe in Jeolla-do, everyone is safe.” Donghun assured, pressing a kiss into Junhee’s hair. “You’re safe too,” Donghun murmured. Junhee didn’t ask about Donghun like he used to, before debut when he’d seek Donghun out for comfort after nightmares- he’d still need that. The confirmation that he was alright even though Junhee was curled up in his arms.

“Channie…”

It hurt more than it probably should, but it felt like Junhee really didn’t care. Donghun glanced at his face, the younger boy was already asleep in his arms. He tried to slide out of his grip, figuring Junhee wouldn’t want him there in the morning. Junhee however tightened his grip, mumbling in his sleep. The next morning Donghun still hadn’t slept, he sighed and looked at Junhee’s sleeping face. He stroked some of his hair out of his face, smiling a little then he pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. Then he sighed and put his chin on the top of Junhee’s head, the younger wouldn’t let up his grip. Then Donghun spoke.

“You know… I never thought about what I said to you that day, after I said it… You acted so...normal I thought you knew. I didn’t mean a word of it. I was angry and I said things I didn’t mean, it doesn’t make it okay but… I honestly… I don’t know- it’s not like it would ever matter. It doesn’t have to ever be said when you are awake. I just- was jealous, he was taking what I wanted… I always wanted you to be mine but I needed to have the courage to tell you how I felt. Honestly I still don’t,” He paused pressing a kiss to his hair “Even if I did, we haven’t had a real conversation in over a year… I just-” Donghun groaned “I was so jealous...I can’t even describe it. I thought maybe one day, I would be able to show you… How much I cared, and- well loved you. I want you to be happy and smiling everyday of your life, but I hurt you.” Another kiss this time on his forehead. “I can’t believe I made you hate being called pretty… You are the prettiest boy I have ever seen, that’s not a bad thing. I know how I said it was, but I love how pretty my boy is. God I just love you so much and I can’t get over it. I’ve tried after our last fight, I tried to get over you but I just can’t… Every time you smile I want to die to keep it on your face-” Donghun looked down to catch a glance at Junhee’s face. Except Junhee was not sleeping like Donghun expected him to be, instead Junhee was looking at him. Donghun pulled away, horrified. 

“Hyungie,” Junhee started calmly, way to calm. Donghun got out of the bed and tried to quickly escape the room but Junhee grabbed his arm. “Listen.”

“Look I wasn’t saying all of that so you’d hear it. I just was-”

“Talking to the air? I know, that is why I trust you meant it.” Junhee looked at him “You weren’t trying to apologize to me you were just talking about how you felt. Which I should have done after that first breaker… But I was scared and I’m sorry.”

“Why are you apologizing?! I’m the one who was an asshole!” Donghun stared at Junhee. Junhee tilted his head then stepped close, wrapping his arms around Donghun’s waist.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t upfront with my feelings that day. I’m sorry I tried to pull a prank on you. I’m sorry I basically ignored you for years. And I’m sorry for this,” Junhee smiled. Before Donghun could ask, Junhee’s lips pressed to his cheek. “I’m also sorry because I can’t get over my feelings for you either, I’ve tried.”

“Junhee… We- I- uh…” Donghun started unsure how to word what he wanted to say, unsure what all this meant and unsure if he was reading too much into this. Junhee’s eyes flickered over his face then he was pulling away. He was laughing, but it was so obviously and painfully fake.

“Don’t be so serious Hyungie. We were both just joking. Everything is fine now, I’m gonna get a shower.” With that, Junhee grabbed clothes and left the room. Donghun stood frozen for a moment, then he groaned.

“I’m such an idiot…” Donghun went to the kitchen to make breakfast. He finished just in time to hear the shower shut off. “Junnie, come eat!” Donghun called setting the table. Junhee came out, dressed with red rimmed eyes. Donghun looked up and frowned, but before he could ask, Junhee dismissed him.

“Just got shampoo in my eyes. I’m fine!” Donghun rolled his eyes and went over to him. Cupping Junhee’s cheeks in his hands he looked into his eyes.

“Liar.” Donghun muttered then pressed a kiss to the corner of each eye. “I was only going to say that we need to be careful.”

“What?” 

“Well I assumed that kiss meant you felt how I did, but then I realized I shouldn’t assume anything so I was going to ask if-”

“Why would we have to be careful?”

“Our jobs?” Donghun looked at him. Junhee blinked then his lips parted.

“Oh yeah” Junhee laughed, making Donghun smile and shake his head. Donghun stroked Junhee’s cheeks with his thumbs.”Butin order for us to need to worry about that we would need to be dating. And we aren’t, because you haven’t asked me out yet.” Junhee nuzzled his face into one of Donghun’s palms. 

“You could also just ask me out.” Donghun chuckled.

“Oh no. No, I cannot do that.”

“And why not?” 

“I am way to shy and very very gay.”

“I am also gay?”

“But not shy.”

“Guess we will never date then.” Donghun moved his hands away from Junhee’s cheeks. Junhee made an offended sound as Donghun went to sit. Junhee whined stomping to sit, he mumbled under his breath as he did. Donghun chuckled and leaned over to look at him. “What was that pret- uh beautiful?” Donghun’s sudden correction threw Junhee off.

“Why did you change what you were calling me?”

“You don’t want to be called pretty. You said you hated it so I had to stop myself. Now, no distracting me. What did you just mumble?”

“Nothing…” Junhee looked away, then he said “Just.. want to know if you wanted to go to the Botanic Garden, with me, later…”

“Are you asking me on a date?”

“Depends on what your answer would be…” 

“If my answer is yes?”

“Then, yes. I’m asking you on a date, for this afternoon?”

“I would love to go on a date with my beautiful leader-nim” Donghun smiled as Junhee slowly flushed looking down at his plate to eat. Donghun smiled watching him, then he also focused on eating. When they finished their food Junhee insisted on helping with clean up. They spent most of the morning laying on the couch talking about everything they had been through. Donghun ran his fingers through Junhee’s hair. “So, when did you know you liked me?”

“Hm…” Junhee rested his chin on Donghun’s chest thinking. “Well let’s see, we met in March right?”

“Yeah, 2014.”

“Hm… Then probably around July.” Junhee nodded and smiled “It was super close to when we met but not right away.”

“Well then I win, because I was the idiot who fell for you after 2 weeks” Donghun teased.

“It is not a competition mister.”

“But I won!” Donghun laughed. Junhee rolled his eyes and leaned in close, bumping their noses together.

“I guess if you win then you don’t get kisses.” Junhee giggles. Donghun glared at him then laughed lightly.

“We can’t kiss until our first date anyway.” Donghun smiled “Also why the Botanic Garden? Not what I expected from you.”

“You like flowers, so I thought it would be nice…” Junhee mumbles shyly. Donghun looked at him then smiled, pressing a kiss to kiss to his forehead. 

“You’re cute.” 

  
  


They went to the Seoul Botanic Garden just after noon. They can’t be super cuddly or really do anything that a new couple would want to do. If they get caught, it could hurt the group. Still after they had been walking for a little while they came to a slightly hidden area with huge rose bushes, they were alone, no voices- nothing nearby. Donghun grabbed Junhee’s hips, pulling him close for just long enough to steal a quick kiss from his lips. Junhee turned as pink as the roses nearby. Donghun just smiled and pulled Junhee’s hand so they would keep walking. Donghun quietly told Junhee he’d get a real kiss once they got back home, making the younger's blush turn a deep red.

When they finally did go home Donghun barely waited long enough for Junhee to get his shoes off before he was pulling the younger back to him. Donghun kissed him holding his cheeks, Junhee’s arms wrapped around his waist pressing himself closer. They stood kissing slowly, having no need to worry about anyone else for the next couple days. At least they thought so.

“Uh- Hey hyungs.” Byeongkwan’s voice made them jump apart. 

“You aren’t supposed to be here!” Junhee squeaked, his voice several pitches higher than normal. “You aren’t supposed to be back till next week.”

“Yeah, I changed my mind. Wanted to practice more for Pops, but didn’t want to annoy my parents.” Byeongkwan shrugged, looking between the two of them. Byeongkwan smiled evilly “So are you just screwing or are you dating? Cause if you were planning on banging I can go back to my family home.” Junhee made an indignant sound, but Donghun laughed.

“Don’t be a perv, Kwan. We are dating, we just started dating. Now go away”

“No, I think I will hang out.” Byeongkwan smiled, going to sit on the couch. Junhee rolled his eyes but had a small smile “Now, hyungs, are you planning on telling Sehni hyung and Channie? Or do I need to keep a secret?”

“We are going to tell them...right?” Donghun looked at Junhee who nodded. “Just when they get home” 

  
  


Telling the group was one of the least scary things Junhee ever had to do. The thing he worried about the most was the teasing, which was relentless. Even if he just asked Donghun to help him with dinner the brats in his group would start ooo-ing and loudly announce ‘the couple needs alone time lets go to our rooms’. Still it was a small price to pay for dating Donghun, it was worth it. Donghun did spend a lot of time still apologizing for what he had said in the past, he knew Junhee had forgiven him but Donghun needed it to be known how sorry he was. Junhee just constantly told him it was okay, it did help that Donghun began telling people who called Junhee ‘pretty’ to not. Donghun would just say it made him uncomfortable to be called pretty but Junhee was too polite to say anything. 

Junhee was happy to have Donghun as his boyfriend, he never thought it would happen. Going from friends to enemies to lovers wasn’t exactly the normal path but Junhee didn’t mind it as long as the path had led him here. Here, with Donghun playing with his hair while they laid in bed together listening to the members playing in the other room. It was perfect. 

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter @AngstyBunBun


End file.
